


The Shot

by andie_lilo455



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Military, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andie_lilo455/pseuds/andie_lilo455
Summary: One shot took his breath away, it when he first saw her. Coming home from his tour in Afghanistan he knew this time would different. For once, there may be a person that he will come home to when he is done with his tours. He want's to take the shot for her, and his country.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. It been awhile since I've written anything. Please bare with me. This is my work. Please don't take it. I hope you guys enjoy the start of it.

Prologue   
“Green Arrow, Green Arrow do you copy.” A voice called through the ear piece. The Green Arrow was combing through the building, with his rifle up ready to take a shot. “Green Arrow, you have someone coming through the east side of the building. Stay alert. “Copy that.” The Green Arrow said. He heard the footsteps that follow behind him. It is his team. The people who have is back through this mission.   
Foot steps were heard, he lifted his arm up in the air and put his hand into fist to tell the team to pause. He saw a man approaching, wearing all black with a rifle in his hands. Slowly the Green Arrow moved his rifle into position to take a shot. Something dropped behind him, “Shit” one of the guys whispered. The man froze, and looked towards the direction of where the sound was made. The man saw that he was being watch and grabbed something from his pocket. The Green Arrow instantly knew what it was. “Get down.” He yelled in panic. The man threw the grenade in their direction. The Green Arrow watched as the grenade flew at their direction. The direction of the team. He didn’t see the man in black run in a different direction. His team rushed to the opposite direction of the grenade, hunched down. Five men rushed to get away from it. When a loud bang went off, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's home.

Chapter One

Oliver was woken by a jerk of the plane landing. He adjusted into more of a comfortable sitting position and looked around rubbing his eyes. He saw some of his team sitting in the seat of the transport plane and talking to each other in excitement of being home. Home. He looked around the plane seeing their cargo in the middle of the plane. He who was next to him, Diggle a giant man, with his foot bouncing on the ground. He looked nervous. No doubt thinking about Lyla, Diggle’s wife for five years who gave birth to their son JJ while he was on tour. It would be the first time that Diggle would meet him. Diggle looked at Oliver direction to see him awake. Diggle did a head nod and took a deep breath. Oliver chuckled to himself. He once again looked around the plane to see everyone unbuckling from their seats, and standing up.

“Diggle, relax. The kid is going to love you.” Oliver stated, watching him. Diggle’s leg semi relaxed but bounced slower this time. “Queen, get the crew ready. We are home.” Staff Sargent Slade Wilson stated. Oliver nodded his head, and stood up. He watches as the cargo door come down. He saw the families of his men waiting impatiently for the group, waving poster signs, and pompoms cheering.  
“Line up.” Oliver stated. The men got into position. Oliver led the group on the tarmac, leading them closer to their families. It seemed to take longer then the men wanted, the anticipation of wanting to see their family. Once they were in standing position waiting to be dismissed, Oliver spotted his sister. Thea. Next to her was his best friend Tommy waving a pompom around grinning widely. Thea was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Families were standing on the stand waiting for permission. “You are dismissed”. Staff Major stated, walking away from the troops.

Family members rushed to their loved ones. Oliver watch as his men were pulled into their family’s arms. He then watched as Lyla, pull Diggle into a hug with a little one in in between their bodies. Lyla was crying as Diggle gave her a kiss, and one hand on their newborn baby. Diggle took JJ out of Lyla’s arms and pulled him into his body looking down at him. Oliver then looked away giving them a moment. He looked around for Thea and Tommy. Suddenly his body jerked from his body getting hit by something small.

“Ollie, I’m so glad you are home.” Thea stated, as she looks up at him with a wide grin. Oliver pulled her into a tighter hug. “I missed you too Speedy.” He said. He pulls away from her a little bit, her hair was shorter. Being gone for a year on tour in Afghanistan things changed even if you do have a phone call or a video call. “Every time I see you, you mature more and more.” Oliver stated grinning happily at Thea. Thea shakes her head and rolled her eyes.

“Well, well, well. If it ain’t Ollie smiling and not broody. Pigs must be flying. Or he’s just happy to be home” A voice stated, Oliver pulled away from Thea. Seeing Tommy smiling with pompoms in his hands, waiting for his turn. Oliver smiled and pulled Tommy into a hug. “Glad you are home man, we missed you.” Tommy stated. Tommy pulled away giving Oliver some distance. Thea looked at both of them and smiled, simply stating “Let get out of here.” Oliver nodded his head and pick up his bag, and started to walk with his family, wrapping one arm around Thea’s shoulders. “Hey Oliver!” a voice yelled, he turned around, letting go of Thea. He saw Diggle holding JJ and Lyla walking his way. Lyla walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. “Its good to see you” she said, with a smile on her face. Oliver smiled at her. “Congratulation on JJ.” Lyla smiled at him and nodded her head in a thank you. 

“By the way we are getting a get together tonight at our house for dinner. I have some friends preparing it now.” Lyla stated, “Hopefully the house is still standing when we get there.” She mumbled to Diggle who chuckled. Oliver gave her a concerned and confused look, while Thea chuckled. “Anyway, everyone is coming so. I expect you to be there. You too Thea and Tommy.” Oliver went to decline, but the other agreed. Thea smiled more widely at the invitation. Tommy nodded his head and smiled at Diggle, shaking his hand. Diggle nodded his head. 

“Oliver, she ain’t taking no as an answer. I expect to see you.” Diggle stated. Oliver sighed and nodded in agreement. The others smiled. They departed from each other and said that they would see each other in a little bit and waved.

“I love Lyla.” Thea said smiling while walking with Tommy and Oliver off the tarmac. Oliver smiled, glad that Lyla had taken her under her wings. “Her friends are cool too.” She stated along with the first comment too.

Oliver looked to Thea when approaching Tommy’s car black Audi. “Have you been spending a lot of time with her?” Thea opened the car door and looked towards Oliver. Thea nodded her head. “I’ve been helping her with JJ along with her friends too. All I can say is it’s nice that I can hang out with her and her friends. I can only handle Tommy for so long.” Thea chuckled while Tommy gave her a look but smiled and chuckled at the statement. Oliver felt bad, he had joined the military when he was eighteen. He knew he couldn’t take over the family company Queen Consolidated. It just wasn’t his calling. Him and his parents got into an argument. He didn’t just the Military he trained to be in the special forces. Over time, his parent realized that his mind wouldn’t be changed that they slowly accepted it. It was in his third tour that he was told his family had died. In a car accident. They were in a head on collison.

Not only that, it was discovered that Tommy was Thea’s half-brother. There were many questions that were unanswered. Malcom Merlyn, Tommy’s father died along with his mother as well. With Tommy being Thea’s half-brother, he was able to take in Thea. Not that she needed to be taken care of. With her being twenty-three. She sold our parents company which turned into Palmer Tech. She helps the CEO Ray Palmer as his assistant by helping run the company by taking small jobs. Oliver hummed, with hearing what Thea had stated. They all got into the car, Tommy looked in his direction. “We are glad you are back man.” As Tommy stated as, he started the car. Oliver smiled, but then looked out the window taking a deep breath. He was home.


End file.
